


В Нарготронде льет дождь

by essilt



Category: Cien años de soledad | One Hundred Years of Solitude - Gabriel García Márquez, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Когда Турин приводит Финдуилас в Нарготронд, льет ледяной дождь.





	В Нарготронде льет дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды fandom Tolkien Gen&Het 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019.
> 
> Спасибо Iolf за бетинг!

Когда Турин приводит Финдуилас в Нарготронд, льет ледяной дождь. Исторгающее его небо бледно, как лица павших, и измазано кровавым поздним рассветом. Оно смотрит на разоренный город, похожий на гигантское животное, издохшее с отверстой пастью: это Глаурунг разрыл, разбил, расплавил своды, чтобы поместить в утробе горы свое змеиное тело. В низинах арочные лабиринты заполнены водой, в ней бредут по щиколотку поводырь и послушная кукла — пока тропа не становится лестницей и не уходит вверх. Нарготронд пуст. Поздняя осень над ним вступила в безнадежную схватку с зимой, меткие прострелы градин пробивают броню из палых листьев с одного удара, и каменная плоть города дрожит, пораженная сотней кинжальных уколов.

Свет факела неверен. Турин крепко держит Финдуилас за руку, чтобы не споткнулась: она не смотрит под ноги, удивленная, очарованная фресками на потолках. Золотом, сангиной, темперой и лазурью на сводах выписана история возведения Нарготронда: от первого удара гномьей кирки о непокорную породу до мгновения, когда король Фелагунд вручил мастерам благодарственные дары. На стенах в полную длину коридоров смальтой, яшмой, малахитом и янтарем выложены леса во всем великолепии каждого времени года. Дикие звери из-за деревьев следят за пришельцами, кабан готовится ударить клыками, птица раскрывает диковинные крылья, готовая вспорхнуть с ветки, косит тусклым гагатовым глазом на Турина, решая, издать ли предупредительный крик; но обсидиановый клюв ее сколот грубым топором, а сотни нефритовых листьев на дереве, где она свила гнездо, вывернуты кинжалами из золотых оправ. Турин видел похожие, готовые ожить барельефы в другом городе, который уже пал или падет вскоре, не имеет значения. Он посеял смерть везде, где хоть раз прозвучало его имя, и теперь ее всходы следят за ним тысячами глаз с селедочным блеском, от ущелья в Бретиле до долины Тумхалад, где туман залег подобно змею.

Кроткая рука Финдуилас лежит в ладони Турина.

— Это твой дом, — настойчиво говорит он.

— Дом, — эхом повторяет Финлуилас.

Стены на их пути обрастают копотью, и чем ближе тронный зал, тем толще ее слой; он сменяется застывшим потоком, в который обратились труды всех мастеров, ваявших город: будто исполинская плавильня извергла в коридоры реки металла. Те, кто не освободил ей путь, навеки припечатаны к стенам, бурлящая тугая волна залила распахнутые в криках отчаяния и призывах помощи рты, вскипятила внутренности. Падение Нарготронда писал драконий огонь. Посреди тронного зала — бесполезное нагромождение сокровищ, гора все еще смердит зверем, соорудившим ее, борозды от драконьих когтей оставили на золотых склонах перевалы из мелких монет и гребни из праздничных кубков. В низинах залегли реки необработанных драгоценных камней, фиалы отсвечивают снежно-голубым, как огрызки ледника. Где-то в недрах погребено мерцание короны Фелагунда — короны Родрета.

Финдуилас отнимает руку, садится на корточки и выхватывает из груды сокровищ брошь с изумрудными листьями. Долго дышит на них и трет подушечками пальцев, пока камни не начинают сиять. Тогда она запрокидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Турина, и улыбается потусторонней мягкой улыбкой.

— Красиво, — говорит Турин.

— Красиво, — отзывается она и возвращает брошь на место.

В свободной руке у Финдуилас все еще зажат огрызок веревки. Турин разгибает ее пальцы по одному и отбрасывает веревку в сторону.

***

На самом деле ее зовут не Финдуилас, но Турин об этом забыл, а она не может назваться — даже говорить не может, слова покинули ее, и память приходится наполнять новыми. Она нашлась в том же месте, где люди Бретиля похоронили настоящую Финдуилас; еще не промерзла земля, которой забросали могилу. Волосы у нее были полны листьев и плащом окутывали худое тело в царапинах и синяках. Словно Финдуилас восстала из мертвых, чтобы взглянуть, хорошо ли место, где упокоилась ее нежная плоть; за собой на веревке она вела хромого горбуна, как Финдуилас водила на шелковой ленте Гвиндора. Хотя сначала ему показалось — это хромой горбун тащит за собой пленницу; поэтому его внутренности остались лежать на могиле вместо цветов, которые Турин мог бы поднести Финдуилас. Но в подношениях больше нет смысла: Баннос возвратил ее, нагую, как в день появления на свет. Турин клянется, что на сей раз он не потеряет ее, он сыт по горло своими потерями, их голосами, лицами и проклятиями.

Ему едва удается уговорить ее надеть ветхое тряпье, снятое с покойника. Потом никак не удается уговорить сменить это одеяние: ткань истончается, становится похожей на плотную паутину, накинутую на привыкшее к холоду тело.

Кладовые Нарготронда опустошены, и Турин ходит на охоту. Голос кровожадного Англахеля запечатан ножнами. Среди мертвых деревьев пищи нет. Ростки, на которые потрачены последние соки, сожраны короедами, а сами короеды и их личинки — оголодавшими птицами; Турин тщетно бродит на бесконечном пепелище в поисках блудного тощего зайца, суслика, ежа — и возвращается ни с чем. Осиротевший лес вовсе не дышит, в стоячем прогорклом воздухе нет даже оттенка других запахов. Воспоминания о былой плавной красоте и изобилии этих мест ополчаются против него, устраивают охоту, за каждым деревом таится Белег и целится выплюнуть сгусток крови в своего убийцу. Турин мчится прочь, не разбирая дороги, поднимая за собой столб черного праха, в котором трава уже неотделима от костей и шерсти, и чувствует себя дичью в окружении обугленного редкого частокола.

Он приносит в город поражение и пепел на своих сапогах и жаждет чужой расплаты за унижение.

Скрестив ноги, Финдуилас сидит на возвышении, где когда-то стоял трон Родрета — трон Фелагунда, и по-дикарски облизывает окровавленные пальцы. Алые капли падают с локтей и стекают по исхудавшим бедрам, замирают между ног. Рядом валяется крыса со свернутой шеей и брюшком, вспоротым острым камнем, с наполовину содранной шкурой. Розовая лапка с загнутыми острыми когтями отсвечивает сизым. Финдуилас молча тычет пальцем, предлагая Турину отведать лакомство, добытое на более удачной охоте. Он чувствует себя дважды униженным.

Охваченный тяжелым мстительным нетерпением, он заваливает ее на спину, задирает ветхую рубаху, которая только и ждет, когда кто-то схватит покрепче, чтобы рассыпаться. Финдуилас борется с ним, изворачивается с необычайной для такой худобы ловкостью, как будто между кожей и костями у нее одни лишь твердокаменные мышцы и каждая напряжена в сражении, которое только злит и распаляет. Вдруг она прекращает сопротивление, позволяет прижать себя к полу, и Турин с усилием всаживает член и проталкивает глубже. Финдуилас не издает ни звука, может, потому что не догадывается, что должна кричать; что-то в ее удивленном лице с безмолвно раскрытым ртом вдруг болезненно напоминает о Лалайт, ему и раньше так казалось — и при мысли о Лалайт нетерпение угасает, он весь становится мягким, вялым. Еще несколько бесполезных толчков, которые требуют такого напряжения, что он весь покрывается потом, и Турин пристыженно поднимается, проклиная покойницу Лалайт, отравившую его детство, отрочество и мужание, полное постыдных грез, в которых он представлял ее взрослое чистое лицо вместо почерневшего и сморщенного, оставленного иссушающим поветрием, и примерял на каждую встреченную женщину…

Финдуилас садится медленно, опираясь на локти, потом на ладони, указывает на его пах.

— Это рыба?

Турин опускает глаза и сглатывает. Он хотел бы сказать «Я сожалею, что так долго отвергал тебя» или «Я сожалею, что оскорбил тебя» — но тогда объяснение станет бесконечным, потому что слова покинули память Финдуилас вместе со значениями.

— Рыба ранена?

Турин кивает.

Тогда она берет член в ладонь, медленно, заботливо дует, словно хочет утишить боль, стирает пальцами кровь; возбуждение возвращается, но на сей раз он благоразумно разворачивает ее спиной к себе. Кроме них, в разоренном городе ни души, но Турин торопится и безотчетно зажимает ей рот ладонью, будто боится, что их застигнут, донесут Родрету, а он не допустит, не допустит еще одного изгнания, никогда, ни за что, ни за что. В последний миг Финдуилас озверело кусает ему ладонь, изворачивается и все-таки издает надсадный кошачий вопль.

***

Воду Турин пытается набрать в истоках Иврина; Иврин позолочен, как в лучшие, беспечальные времена, но это обманчивое золото: озеро заросло травой и мхом, а вода на вкус отдает горелыми сучьями. По ночам над Иврином встает мерцающий призрачно-голубой туман, болотные огни мечутся по поверхности, заставляя ряску дрожать и нашептывать беду, и Турин благословляет затянувшиеся дожди.

Вода Нарога наполнилась трупным ядом и умерла вслед за городом. Рыба в реке одичала и привыкла поедать мясо эрухини: песчаное речное дно выстлано искалеченными разбухшими телами — порой так плотно, что рыбе едва хватает пространства проплыть поверху. Пресытившись, она лениво клюет сморщенную кожу, снимает движением хвоста и плавников, мягкие розоватые ошметки всплывают на поверхность и медленно утекают вниз по течению.

Объяснить Финдуилас, почему нельзя пить эту воду и есть эту рыбу, стоит немалых усилий.

Она разговаривает с мертвецами и на разные голоса отвечает за них, придумывает им имена. Смотрит, как рыбы объедают плоть с бесчисленных щек и лбов, как обнажаются остовы, как рыбьи губы и усталая вода Нарога шлифуют и выбеливают их, как постепенно, под весом доспехов и оружия, тела уходят глубже, под скользкий ил. Водоросли прорастают сквозь звенья кольчуг и между креплениями, кожа и рыхлая плоть — самая подходящая почва; переплетаются с отмирающими волосами. Турин не заглядывает в Нарог: боится увидеть лицо Родрета. Он не знает, где пал король Нарготронда, и не хочет знать. В последний раз он видел Родрета на Тумхалад, среди остатков войска, простирающих к нему обрубки конечностей, будто он один мог всех спасти. Тогда Турин в последний раз встретился глазами с живым Родретом: взглядом тот укорял его и сожалел о нем. С тех пор это повторяется каждую ночь, и он просыпается, чтобы грубое горячечное совокупление с дочерью Родрета помогло забыть прощальный взгляд.

Порой она спрашивает про хромого горбуна, и Турина захлестывает тугая удушающая ревность.

Зима пресекает затянувшуюся осень одним мощным ударом. Ночь начинается рано, как только влажные низкие тучи клубами устилают небо, а утром вокруг города уже лежит глубокий снег.

Резко холодает, и Турин благословляет безразличие разорителей Нарготронда к одежде, как раньше благословлял дождь. Ему удается отыскать сносные теплые плащи — золотые пряжки с них сорваны, но меха остались нетронутыми.

— Эти меха носил твой отец.

— Мой отец, — послушно отвечает Финдуилас.

Он не уверен, что Родрет носил носил меха — Родрет всегда был воздержан, Родрет даже корону не носил, а в последний бой надел шлем без каких-либо королевских отличий.

Снег валит еще два дня, пока не становится непролазным, давая Турину время смастерить снегоступы и подготовить силки. С первым же просветом, в который сквозь молочно-голубое бельмо равнодушно смотрит солнце, он наугад выбирается на поверхность длинными подгорными норами Нарготронда. Теперь, когда снег прикрыл обезображенный город, превратил его в ослепительно белый обман, Турин с воодушевлением расставляет силки — перед ним брезжит призрак надежды. Крысы, которых Финдуилас ловит и душит с проворством опытной кошки, служат приманкой для молодых и любопытных птиц.  
Когда Турин впервые возвращается с фазаном, они устраивают настоящий пир. Финдуилас ощипывает тушку, не пропуская ни одного медного с черным отливом пера, и воркует с сине-зеленой головой. У них едва хватает терпения прожарить мясо, а потом они едят, обжигаясь и с непривычки не чувствуя вкуса, пока не становится трудно дышать, и Турин сожалеет, что нет вина.

Вместо вина он находит в кладовых, которые, кажется, обшарил уже сотни раз, жалкие остатки запасов меда — небольшой бочонок, запечатанный воском. Турин согревает воды, и Финдуилас соглашается, чтобы он вымыл ее, и смеется, когда он скребет по ее спине и бедрам какой-то ветошью, пока кожа не становится душистой, нежной и сладкой. Он вспоминает, как великолепны ее волосы, вынимая лист за листом из мокрых тяжелых прядей, похожих на потемневшее от времени золото. Он обмазывает Финдуилас медом с головы до ног и вылизывает все ее благоухающее летним разнотравьем тело, от которого парит призывное тепло, и не отказывает, когда она проделывает то же самое с ним. Впервые между ними творится нечто большее, чем яростная случка, и стоны Финдуилас, почти не отличимые от криков, полны боли и блаженства.

На следующий вечер она собирает с пола истрепанные сухие листья и снова вплетает в волосы, словно предлагает Турину ритуал.

Это похоже на любовь, думает он, и мысль едва не испепеляет.

***

Застигнутые любовью врасплох посреди развалин, они молчат о ней: Финдуилас по незнанию слов, Турин — потому что потратил бы их слишком много для разъяснения одного-единственного, — и забираются глубже в пещеры, где одинаково холодно днем и ночью, и там пережидают зиму, совокупляясь в поисках тепла и во имя того, о чем не говорят вслух.

Они едва не тонут, когда весна дышит в отверстое в немом крике чрево горы и плавит снег, и лабиринтами поднимаются выше, чтобы переждать, когда спадет вода и низины просохнут. Лес снова пытается воскреснуть и выпускает робкие побеги зелени, чересчур яркие на фоне обгоревшей земли. Турин не верит, что они приживутся.

— Во мне плещется рыба, — говорит Финдуилас к исходу весны. — Она сожрет меня.

Тогда Турин наконец-то замечает, как огрузнели ее груди и налился живот, и ужас пригвождает его к полу.

Приходит лето, и в Нарготронде снова льет дождь, словно небо ополчилось против мужчины и женщины, пытающихся выжить в развалинах. Турин понимает, что безнадежно утратил ощущение времени, и оно не возвращается, куда бы ни поворачивал год. Живот Финдуилас растет, и она становится все более капризной и плаксивой и отвергает предложение вернуться к людям. О чем он только думал, когда поддался порыву и привел ее сюда? Надеялся, что пустые оскверненные залы возвратят ей память? Почему не вернулся в Бретиль, как только стало ясно, что лекарство выбрано неверно?

Турин не представляет, как выглядит мир за пределами Нарготронда, — не знает, есть ли мир за пределами Нарготронда. Финдуилас больше не вспоминает горбуна и все дальше откатывается к мгновению, когда Турин нашел ее восставшей из могилы. Он уговаривает ее покинуть подземелья, подняться наверх, к редкому солнцу, боится, что она ослепнет в подземелье, но просьбы тщетны. Она больше не смотрит в Нарог, мучимая страхами о пожирающей ее рыбе; требует, чтобы Турин выпотрошил ее чрево; когда он отказывается, Финдуилас кричит как безумная; приходится привязывать ее, чтобы не навредила себе в попытке совершить то, что он отверг. Она больше не ловит крыс, безучастно позволяет умывать и кормить себя, и Турин гадает, какой плод созреет в теле безумной матери, и с каждым днем все отчаяннее надеется на выкидыш. Однажды он едва не подливает ей ядовитую воду из Нарога, чтобы вытравить ребенка, и после этого несколько ночей не может спать от стыда.

К середине осени ее раздутый, синий от натуги живот опускается; Турин смутно припоминает по Морвен, что время близко. Плоду тесно, он почти не шевелится в материнском чреве, от этого Финдуилас как будто спокойнее. Турин с опаской замечает у нее немигающий, погруженный в себя взгляд.

Порой они не разговаривают по несколько дней.

Он решается отправиться в Бретиль, чтобы привести женщину, которая поможет Финдуилас разрешиться от бремени. Возможно, при виде живого дитя к ней вернется разум. Возможно, в этом кроется надежда.

Он успокаивает себя этими мыслями, не замечая, что никак не найдет дороги, и в конце концов на рассвете возвращается откуда ушел.

Пещера, где они провели последние несколько недель, пуста.

Он находит Финдуилас на каменном берегу Нарога. Она лежит с раскинутыми ногами: живот опал, как пустой мешок, вокруг разлилась кровь, как река в половодье.

Турин видит послед, тянущийся к реке огрызок пуповины, и его выворачивает.

— Ниэнор, — отчетливо говорит Финдуилас и смотрит на него дикими светлыми глазами — глазами Морвен. Ее заострившееся восковое лицо точно такое, каким стало бы лицо взрослой Лалайт, теперь это ясно как никогда. — Ниэнор.

Турину кажется, что собственный вопль разорвал ему легкие.

Ее охватывает дрожь — несильная, но непрерывная. Турин не может двинуться с места, будто на него наложили чары, а когда наконец делает шаг, все уже кончено. Из-под полуопущенных посиневших век за ним следят ее глаза: смерть не стерла дикого, проклинающего выражения.

Он сидит возле тела Ниэнор целую вечность. Смотрит, как оно стынет и коченеет. Загустевшая кровь в углублениях похожа на студень. Мертвое лицо Ниэнор отпечатано на изнанке его черепа — и оно наконец-то вычищает из памяти укоризненный взгляд Родрета.

Турин слышит, как шкура змея скребет по корягам, поваленным деревьям и камням, чувствует горячий смрад, исходящий из пасти Глаурунга, и сжимает рукоять Англахеля. Меч голоден.

В Нарготронде льет дождь.


End file.
